Mario
'Sometimes, two Mario Brothers aren't enough' -'Advertisement Slogan for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time(2005)' Mario & Luigi 2: Partners in Time or Mario & Luigi 2x2 is an American sci-fi/comedy adventure direct-to-video produced by FUNimation Studios and distributed and released by FUNimation Home Entertainment on November 28, 2005. It saw a theatrical release in March 28, 2006. It is the prequel/sequel to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and the second released in the Mario & Luigi series. It promotional slogan was Sometimes, two Mario Brothers aren't enough. It was quite literally as the main focus of the film was to combine the adult Mario & Luigi with their baby versions. Mario & Luigi travel back in time and meet their baby selves, and team up to save the past Mushroom Kingdom from an alien invasion of Shroobs. Plot In the past, an alien species known as the Shroobs invade the Mushroom Kingdom and force Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Younger Toadwsorth, and Baby Bowser to flee the kingdom in the Koopa Cruiser. In the present time Princess Peach somehow gets kidnapped which forces Mario and a reluctant Luigi to travel back in time. They meet their baby selves and work to collect the Crystal Shards and defeat Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob. Cast & Characters * Mario (Charles Martinet) * Luigi (Charles Martinet * Baby Mario (Tara Bruce) * Baby Luigi (Tara Bruce) * Baby Bowser (Tara Bruce) * Baby Peach (Jen Taylor) * Bowser (Kevin Turner) * Dr. Toad (Sam Legal) * Elder Princess Shroob (Ellen Gwen) * Fawful (Ellen Gwen) * Grandma Red & Grandma Green (Ellen Gwen) * Hammer bro (Michael Marmush) * Holly Jolly Mayor (Ralph Barr) * Kamek (Ralph Barr) * Mr. Thwomp (Ralph Barr) * Kylie Koopa (Tara Bruce) * Monty Mole (Ralph Barr) * Professor E. Gadd (Sam Legal) * Princess Peach (Jen Taylor) * Princess Shroob (Ellen Gwen) * Stuffwell (Tara Bruce) * Toad (Jen Taylor) * Toadbert (Sam Legal) * Toadiko (Jen Taylor) * Toadwsorth (Ralph Barr) * Yoshi (Tara Bruce) * Yoob (Ralph Barr) Production In December 2003, Lark Gordon of FUNimation studios, said that since Superstar Saga was successful and well received among fans and critics, production for a sequel will start. Yuri Mohawk, the director said he wanted this film to be doubled of its predecessor, with new villains and heroes. When it was well into production, Nintendo & FUNimation released a trailer for it, depicting the characters, plot, and a silhouette of the villains, but few things were rarely revealed. In June 2005, production ended and released a final trailer with the plot and characters being revealed and the release date was confirmed to be November 28, 2005. Release In its first week from November 28-December 4, it was met with critical acclaim. However, critics said it lacked the humor and story range of Superstar Saga. The trailers of Mario Strikers, Mario Kart DS, Mario Party 7, and Yoshi Touch & Go were seen as cool extras. The Nintendo DS production and a Mario Kart DS review are also additional features. It sold 3.86 million DVD & VHS units as of 2007 and like the first film it was successful. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes it holds an 87% approval rating based on 21 reviews with an average rating of 8.3/10. Home media FUNimation Home Entertainment released the DVD and VHS units. Release Date USA/Canada: November 28, 2005 Japan: December 29, 2005 Europe: January 31, 2006 Australia: February 23, 2006 DVD menu *Play *Scene selection *Nintendo trailers *Languages **English **Spanish **French **Italian **Portuguese **German **Japanese Ratings In most countries, it holds a rating of Ages3+ E-For-Everyone Awards It was the 15th best animated movie of 2005 and 24th best the Idea Movie Awards Sequels In 2008, a third movie was announced. Polls Is this a good sequel or is the original film better? Yes! No, the original is better I don't care. Copyright Copyright 2005-2019 Nintendo, and FUNimation. Category:Animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:FUNimation Productions Category:Spinoffs Category:Mario Category:M Category:2005 Nintendo Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Animation Category:Movies